Lost Potter Cara
by Mdragons-123
Summary: On halloween 1981 Lucius Malfoy follows his master to Godric's Hollow. There he sees firsthand the destruction of the Potter house. Before leaving he and Narcissa find the Potter's girl. Story is co-written with Vampyre Dark.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters save for Lila/Cara. I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Save for the aforementioned character, J. K. Rowling owns the rest.

Prologue

"What about Jamie?" a dark-haired man said to his wife. He looked over at her just in time to get hit in the face with a very thick, and old tome. "What?"

"I am not going to give my daughter your name, one kid is enough with that James." his wife scolded him.

"But Lily . . ."

"James."

"Yes dear."

"You forgot I am 8 months pregnant, very pissed right now and you are not helping!" she yelled at him. James cringed at the yelling and was about to say something back when another book hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow, Lily, where do you keep getting those heavy books?"

"The shelves."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"So our girls name?"

"I told you already . . ." THUD. Yet another book hit him, causing him to fall to the ground. He slowly got to his feet, looking to make sure that his wife did not have yet another book.

"And I've told you we are not calling her Jamie!"

"But Lily . . ."

"THAT'S IT!" she suddenly exclaimed, "We'll call her Lila, Lila Cara, after both me and my mother, seeing as you named our boy after you and your father."

"Yes, dear." WHACK. "Where did you get that book from my dear flower?"

"The shelves, are you being an idiot again?"

-----

One month later, exactly, Lily and James were at the hospital, Lily having just given birth to twins, Harry James and Lila Cara Potter.

"I don't know, Lily," James said, "I . . ." he paused to look around for a book. Seeing none he continued, " I still think she looks like a Jamie." His wife frowned, and he got up, "Well, I've got to go tell Remus, Sirius and Peter the good news."

"James?"

"Yes Lily?" WHACK!

"Now where did you get that book from Lily, I made sure I wasn't going to get hit by one."

"I transfigured it, I'm not stupid James."

"B. . . but, your wand . . ."

"I don't have it, I am capable of doing a small amount of spells without it, like I said James, I'm not stupid. Unlike yourself."

"Au contrair, how else would I have gotten you?"

"Luck, and the fact that you changed from being a total complete idiot to just an idiot." Lily told her husband, "Now get out of here before I whack you again!"

"But . . ." WHACK!

-----

Not too long after they returned from the hospital Lily and James were visited by Albus Dumbledore, who brought grave news.

"How are you Albus?"

"Just tired, my dear, worried,"

"Worried about what Albus?" James asked, "What could possibly bring you here?"

"Alas, I recently was interviewing for the post of Divination teacher, as our previous professor decided to pursue other interests. The applicant was the granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, a Sybil Trelawney. However, it did not seem like she had inherited her grandmother's gift. So I thanked her and turned to leave."

"She made a prophecy didn't she."

"Yes, a grave one at that unfortunately."

"Well, what does it have to do with us?"

"The prophecy stated, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thriced defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal . . . But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies._"

"What does it mean?" James asked, after hearing the prophecy.

"It means, you dolt, Voldemort will try to kill Harry, were you not listening?" Lily yelled angrily at her husband. "Born as the seventh month dies, that is July 31! And we have defied Voldemort three times, have you forgotten all those times we have seen him ourselves."

"As if, I never want to see him again." WHACK!

"Ow."

"But why is it important?"

"It is important, because a Death Eater overheard the first part of the prophecy, he had been tailing me and was evesdropping on the conversation, luckily it was in the Hog's Head and Aberforth caught him before all the damage had been done."

"I see, so he knows part of the prophecy."

"Yes, I have a spy in his ranks now, a Death Eater whose family and friends were killed or are being targeted by Voldemort. He told me that Voldemort is targeting your family because of this prophecy. More specifically Harry."

James and Lily looked taken aback at that statement. Not at the spy part, but at the fact that Voldemort was indeed targeting their son.

"What can we do Albus?"

"Go into hiding, I would suggest the Fidelius Charm, I could be your Secret Keeper myself."

"No, Albus, you have too much to do now, we cannot burden you with the secret."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will talk to Sirius, see if he will be the Secret Keeper."

"Very well then when should I be around to cast the spell."

"Give it to Lily, the less who know the better," James sighed, "She is excellent at Charms."

"Very well, Lily, would you step through to my office, I will get you the information on the Fidelius Charm."

----

"Go Lily, I'll hold him off, take Harry and Lila and run!" James sprinted into the hall, only to remember he had left his wand on the couch. A flash of green light and James Potter fell to the ground, dead. Lily quickly ran to the nursery. She put the children in their cribs, and proceeded to block the door as best as she could. Before she could do more than block it with toy boxes, the door burst open.

"Not Harry not Harry please not Harry." Lily begged with Voldemort.

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . Stand aside now!"

"NOt Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"

"This is my last warning ---"

"Not Harry! Please . . . Have mercy . . . Have mercy . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --- I'll do anything ---"

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!" The last thing Lily Potter heard, as a green light hurtled toward her was the sound of her children screaming. Voldemort looked around the room. Two infants stood in their cribs. One, a girl. The other, the very threat he had come to kill.

"The girl can wait, the boy cannot." he growled. He raised his wand and uttered the feared words. "Avada Kedavra!"

----

"My Lord, is everything alright!" a blonde aristocratic man said. Lucius Malfoy and his wife had _accompanied Voldemort to Godric's Hollow. More like, they had followed him to make sure that Pettigrew was not lying and leading their lord into a trap. When they saw the house collapse they began to search for Voldemort's body. As they drew closer to the screaming children, they found black robes and a wand on the ground, but no body of their lord. Lucius reached out to the boy and drew back his hand as pain coursed through his body._

"_Leave the boy!" he ordered his wife. But she had found the baby girl nearby. "What is that?"_

"_Their girl, you idiot."_

"_Kill her now, we don't want anymore mudbloods and mudblood spawn running around."_

"_But darling, I just thought of a brilliant idea." Lucius hung his head and let his wife continue._

"_We take the girl as our own, my family had black hair, it wouldn't be that hard. As for why the world did not know of her, well she was a shame at first having not displayed any magic. But we preserved in hopes of her showing magic and she finally did so. You do have contacts that can forge certificates. We use the girl against her brother of course, and raise her to become a loyal Death Eater when our Lord returns." Lucius sat in thought at the idea._

"_I don't like the idea of a mere half-blood living in my house."_

"_Don't think of her as a Potter, think of her as . . . A Malfoy, yes, what was the child's name?"_

"_Lila Cara Potter, I believe Pettigrew said,"_

"_Cara Alexis Malfoy, welcome to the family."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

1986

"But Cara I don't want to play dress up. Malfoy's don't play dress up."

"Draco, Mommy said you have to play with me."

"Don't you have other friends Cara, I'm far too busy to play right now."

1990

"Come on Draco, we have to hurry, the display window will be all taken up if you don't hurry."

"We don't need the display window, we're not peasents Cara, when are you going to grow up?"

"Geez, can't you have a little fun brother?"

"No, Malfoy's don't have fun."

1991

The four Malfoy's arrived in Ollivander's workshop and the old wizard came out.

"Ah here for their first wands Mr. Malfoy?"

"And their last hopefully."

"Very young Mr. Malfoy, wand hand." Draco offered his left hand and a tape measurer started taking measurements.

"Ah, yes, here we are, Vinyl and Thestral tail hair." Draco took it and waved it, but nothing happened. "Nope, ah yes Hawthorne and Unicorn Hair, exactly ten inches, very flexible." Draco took it and produced a giant spider.

"Very well, and young Ms. . . . Malfoy." If Cara had noticed the pause in his voice she hadn't spoken up. "Ebony and Holly, exactly twelve inches with an essence of griffin feather." She took the wand in her hand and a slight warmth spread through her body, an orange glow exuding from her body.

"I dare say that is the one Ms. Malfoy." Ollivander said, "That will be 14 galleons for both wands." Lucius paid for both of the wands and they left the shop.

"The two of you will go to Madame Malkins. Get your robes and meet your mother and I at Quality Quidditch Supplies." The two kids wander down the street and make their way into the robe shop. Moments after they arrive, a skinny kid with glasses wandered in. After he was put up on the stool next to Draco, Draco talked to him.

"Hello," he said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." the kid said.

"Our father's next door, buying our books and our mother is off getting us a new owl, our old one died last week, stupid elves. Then we're going to look at racing brooms. I personally don't see why first years can't have their own broom, I think I'll bully father into getting one for me, what about you Cara?"

"Yeah, sure." she replied, her eyes focused on the boy. There was something familiar about him, something she couldn't place.

"Have _you _got your own broom?"

"No." the boy said.

"Draco!" Cara hissed.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Cara had a slight feeling that the boy had no idea what Draco was talking about.

"I do ---- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" However before the boy could really answer Draco continued. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been --- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Draco, I'm warning you, quit bothering him. He doesn't seem to know anything." But Draco kept going ignoring her.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco exclaimed

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." the boy said.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly, I heard he's a sort of savage --- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant."

"Draco." Cara growled. He jumped, and turned to his sister, and then turned back.

"Do you?" he asked the boy, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the boy said simply as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh sorry." Draco said, but Cara knew that he didn't mean it, "But they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwars until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. what's your surname, anyway?"

Cara thought that she should thank whoever was listening as the boy got down and walked away, having been finished, and shutting Draco up. As much as she had been brought up believing the pureblood supremacy, she just didn't think people needed to spout it in other's faces all the time. Of which Draco did do, 100% of the time.

-----

End of first year

Cara was woken in the middle of the night by a feeling that she needed to go to the third floor. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw and her brother into Slytherin. Her family had not approved one bit, but it had been better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She made her way down the tower and cast a disillusionment charm on her self before leaving. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked herself. Nonetheless, she continued down to find the forbidden corridor door open. "Hello?" she called out, only to be met with growls. She opened the door to see a Cerberus. "Ah, puppy!" It looked taken aback for a split second and then growled and snapped at her. "Bad Puppy!" It sneezed and then growled some more. "Don't make me shock you." The dog continued to growl so she pointed her wand at it, "_Percussum!" A bolt of energy left her wand and hit the dog, who immediately moved to the far corner of the room. She looked down and saw a hole in the floor. _

"_I wonder what stupid idiot went down this."_

"_HEEEEEEELLLLLP!" a faint but familiar voice called out._

"_Ron, calm down, you'll only make it worse." A feminine voice Cara recognized as the mudblood Granger's. "Lumos Maxima!"_

_A flash of bright and Cara had to look away to shield her eyes the devil's snare made screeching noises as it retreated it's vines from the light. Weasley cried as he fell threw and hit the stone floor below Cara looked to see him stand._

"_Well at least we didn't panic." He said_

"_Hey Weasley!" Cara called and he jumped_

"_Who said that?"_

"_FYI you panicked!"_

"_We've been caught." Potter said, "Run!"_

_Cara watched as they retreated out of sight and she stood was this the reason she had done this to follow Potter? No it couldn't possibly be she decided it was just mire luck Potter was there she had come for an entirely different reason hadn't she._

"_What's going on in there I hear voices." Filch's voice sounded by the door_

"_Oh no." Cara gritted her teeth, "it's the cat man."_

"_I know you're in here." Filch called again as the door creaked open to reveal Filch he held his lantern up and Cara jumped, "Draco?" He asked squinting at her_

"_Filch you blind fool!" Cara snapped irritated by being mistaken for her brother_

"_No you're the Malfoy girl." Filch sighed, "Get out of here your in real trouble now you are."_

"_Sure…." Cara couldn't finish as the dog snarled at Filch and creep forward toward him the snarls erupted into barks._

"_I'm only in trouble when you can get past the puppy." Cara smiled smugly_

"_I'll go get Snape I will you little wretch!" he turned and raced out the door and shut it just before the dog snapped at him._

"_Snape…" Cara groaned, "Is going to murder me with the greatest joy." Then the dog turned and snarled at Cara drool dripping from his jaws as the black dog rumbled a growl deep in it's throat._

"_Bad Puppy!" Cara scolded, "I'll shock you again." the dog jumped forward claws and teeth glistening as it sprang forward nipping at Cara. She dodged by leaning backwards lost her balance and fell down onto the devil's snare._

"_I'll kick your ass when I get back up there you stupid mutt!" Cara yelled as the Devil's snare coiled around her slowly then she relaxed and sunk down threw._

"_Might as well follow Potter while I'm down here." she murmured to herself then seeing a door she opened it and walked across the room to another door but she couldn't open it._

"_locked." she cursed under her breath saw a key with a broken wing struggling to fly higher so she reached up and grabbed it all the keys in the room turned and flew towards her._

"_Crap this is Flitwick." She raced toward the door shoved the key roughly into the key hole turned it and opened the door. She threw the door so it sut and stood back satisfied it was closed she turned and the door creaked slightly open._

"_Now where is Potter?" Cara asked aloud then saw a chess board in front of her what next? She asked herself oh I know the chess pieces will be alive. Cara walked across the chess board and looked around some of the pieces were broken._

"_Leave it to Potter to destroy fine art pieces." Cara wandered forward and nodded toward a king piece, " Hello king." she continued on not noticing the way the king piece turned toward her._

_Cara faintly heard Granger's voice then Granger supporting Weasley stumbled toward her when they faced each other they stopped._

"_What are you doing here?" Weasley asked_

"_I could ask you the same thing." Cara rolled her eyes, "Where's Potter?"_

"_Why do you care Malfoy?" Granger narrowed her eyes_

"_Silence mudblood I do not need you to pester me with questions while Potter could get killed." Cara glared at Hermione_

"_Harry is that way." She definitely glared back nodding towards where they'd come from._

"_Thanks." she choked out_

"_Wait you're the one who yelled at us or me at the devil's snare." weasly said_

"_No shit Sherlock." Cara sighed, "Sherlock homes you've just solved the greatest mystery yes I did it well done."_

"_Oh shut up!" Granger yelled_

"_Fine don't bit my head off granger… I'm off to find Potter." Cara said stepping around them_

"_His name is Harry." Granger scolded her_

"_Pardon me princes I didn't mean to diss you boy friend." Cara smiled_

"_He's not my…." Hermione started but Cara interrupted _

"_Ya what ever." Cara rolled her eyes, "I'm off to find the poor fair damsel Potter and rescue him for you princes."_

"_Just…" Hermione gritted her teeth, "Just shut up."_

"_Yes ma'm." Cara grinned_

"_wow cat fight." Ron said looking between them _

"_Shut it weasley I wasn't talking to you." _

"_Would it kill you Malfoy to be nice."_

"_Yes." cara answered instantly, "It would destroy my very soul it would pysically burn me."_

"_Stop being mellow dramatic." _

"_Never!" Cara said she felt like scaring weasley so she winked and said, "Catch you later weasly." Ron shivered and Hermione went red in the face with anger._

"_Leave him alone Malfoy!"_

"_yes princess I didn't realize this one was your boyfriend too my bad."_

"_He's not…" Cara interrupted _

"_If they're not why are you being so protective of them and don't tell me you feel motherly towards them that would be creepy." Hermione pulled her arm back to slug Cara but sh dodged and caught her fist._

"_Well my advice Granger is pick one or the other or you'll be left with none besides you can't have two boyfriends that would make it so you were cheating on both of them."_

"_Just shut up." Hermione yelled_

"_Later." Cara continued to walk, "And Weasley don't forget catcha later."_

"_Malfoy!" Granger yelled Cara laughed and ran forward towards where they had come from._

_She walked silently through a door way and hide behind a thick pillar she saw Potter he was facing professor Quirrel and Quirrel was unwrapping the purple cloth from his head._

"_Quirrel?" Cara asked he shot a spell at the pillar she was behind she shrieked and jumped back_

"_Ah Cara." he nodded, "I couldn't see you."_

"_What's going on here?" _

"_Potter's going to give me the Sorserer's stone."_

"_Yeah, right," Cara said sounding skeptical, "Potter's going to give his enemy an object that might possibly be the key to power, I don't think that's going to work. Well, been nice talking to you, see ya." Cara turned to leave the room, and fire sprung up at the exit. _

"_No no no, Ms. Malfoy, you are either with or against Lord Voldemort, there is no inbetween."_

"_What about those who just want to be left alone."_

"_They are simply destroyed." A hoarse voice spoke._

"_Well, that's just peachy."_

"_Oh that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Potter sighed_

"_SILENCE!" A new voice hissed from behind Quirrl_

"_Oh what now?" Cara asked_

"_Cara…. Get the stone… from Potter." the voice spoke again_

"_Yes oh lord and master." Cara rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry, "Can I see the stone for a sec."_

"_Why so you can give it to Voldamort?" Harry asked _

"_That's who that is?" she whispered to harry, "I just want to smash it." Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled the stone out._

"_OOO pretty." she said swiping it from him_

"_That's it Cara…. Bring it to me." Voldamort said_

"_Oh okay." she said sarcastically then she pretended to trip and started smashing the stone against the hard floor it wouldn't break._

"_STOP THAT." Voldamort hissed_

"_So sorry." she rolled her eyes and walked back over to harry, "I got the stone."_

"_Yes we know." Quirrel said annoyed_

"_Here ya go Potter." she tossed it to Harry who caught it and slipped it back into his pockets_

"_Why did you do that girl."_

"_oops I wasn't supposed to do that? All you said was get the stone and I got the stone." She pointed out _

"_Yes but you gave it back!" Voldamort yelled, "Get the stone back… NOW!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I need it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just get it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You are making me angry!"_

"_Why."_

"_Because…" Voldamort sighed, "Why do I even bother?"_

"_Because I dunno you're being an idiot right now."_

"_SEIZE BOTH OF THEM!"_

"_How can you hold both of us, you do only have two hands, and we're a bit big for you to handle?"_

"_SILENCE!"_

"_Now that's just rude." Cara murmured_

"_insolent brat!"_

"_Now your calling me names?" Cara asked then Quirrel stumbled forward reaching his hands out toward them Cara took a few paces back until she was next to Harry._

"_Why are you helping me?" Harry asked_

"_I'm not helping you I'm helping myself." she said and she felt in her gut it was a lie. Quirrl grabbed their throats then winched and let go of harry's his hand was red as if burned._

"_Master, I cannot hold him- my hand- my hand!" Cara winced as his hand tightened on her throat then he pinned her to the ground and looked at his other hand bewildered._

"_Then kill him fool, and be done!" screeched Voldamort_

"_Let- go." Cara gasped and struggled_

_Quirrell raised his hand to preform a deadly curse, but Harry, By instinct, reatched up and grabbed Quirrell's face-_

"_AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrll rolled off of them face blistering Harry had a knowing look on his face as he jumped up and garbbed Quirrll's arm quirrel shriek._

"_KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" voldamort yelled_

_Cara watched as Harry fell unconsious then she heard faint voices calling to far to hear at first then she heard they were calling for Harry._

"_Snape." Cara groaned, "let the true killing begin."_

"_Harry! Harry!" the voices contiued to call. Then quirrell threw Harry back on the ground his other hand blistering and he put both of his hands on Cara's throat as Snape appeared walked over to him and knocked him away._

"_Cara?" he asked, "What in the world of magic are you doing down here with a Griffindork?" _

"_Getting my arse kicked." she groaned_

"_That's enough of that!"_

"_But it's true."_

"_I said enough!" _

"_Fine," Cara sighed, "I'm still going to kick the dog's arse though."_

"_Cara.." his voice was warning _

"_Okay! Okay!" she said Cara felt suddenly tired her vision blurred and Snape was looking down on her he was mouthing her name but she couldn't hear the words._

"_I feel weird- goodnight." then everything went black_

_----------_

"_CARA!!" Snape yelled Cara jumped awake to see she was in the infirmary and Snape looked angry she swore she could see steam rising out of his head._

"_Do you have to be so loud I was dreaming and it was a good dream and then you came and screamed at me." Cara complained_

"_You are in trouble you little brat."_

"_Yes I know."_

"_How?" _

"_I'm always in trouble!"_

"_True." he sighed, "And I'm always the one to punish you."_

"_Ya why is that?"_

"_Because I'm your godfather." Snape sighed_

"_I know!"_

"_Then why did you ask!"_

"_Because you must care if your taking care of me."_

"_I'm your godfather I'm supposed to protect you.-" Snape sighed, "Just get up!"_

"_I'm tired."_

"_Quit sounding like a Gryffindor." Snape told her, "You are a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor."_

_----_

"_So I'll see if we can come and pick you up to stay for sometime at my families place Harry." Ron said. _

"_Yeah, right, if the Dursley's would let me go." He said. Cara approached the cabin with the three friends inside._

"_Hem, hem." she announced her presence._

"_What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said._

"_Just to talk."_

"_That's what your brother says too. He comes in and insults us."_

"_Well, I guess he is that way, father did favor him mostly, mother favored me, for some weird reason. I may believe in the pureblood ways, but unlike him, I try to keep it to myself."_

"_Oh, so why are you so close to me?"_

"_I think part of the reason that my family is so prejudiced against muggles and muggleborn is that they were all sorted into Slytherin. I, was put into Ravenclaw, and I happen to realize that yes there are mud . . ." a glare from Ron, "muggleborns who are stronger than purebloods."_

"_Go on."_

"_For now, I'd like to offer a truce, to try and stay cool around each other. I'll try not to insult you Granger, but I was brought up insulting muggleborns, so don't expect an immediate improvement."_

"_I understand." Granger said, but the look on her face said otherwise. Cara shook her head and got up to leave the compartment when Potter stopped her._

"_Listen, I just . . . I just wanted to know why you passed out after I did in that chamber. You weren't hurt as badly as I was."_

"_I don't know, after Professor Snape got there I all of a sudden felt exhausted . . ."_

"_Wait, Snape got there? Was this after Dumbledore?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Dumbledore said he arrived in time to pull Quirrel off of me."_

"_No, Quirrel abandoned you and went after me and Snape threw him off of me. I told Snape I was going to kick that dog's arse and then fainted."_

"_But . . ."_

"_Dumbledore lied, or as I like to call him Dumbleding."_

"_Dumbledore doesn't lie." Granger said._

"_First thing you have to learn. Dumbledore is a political figure, he knows how to lie and do it well, I know because of my father."_

"_Your father is a liar!"_

"_No, no you're missing the point. My father lies all the time, he's a political figure, so I know how to spot the lies. Even if Dumbledore is telling the truth, he warps it to his advantage, to tell only what he thinks must be told. For instance, Potter did you know that there is a prophecy about you and Voldemort."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Regardless of my father being a liar, he was also Voldemort's utmost trusted confident. Voldemort told him of the prophecy that a fellow Death Eater had brought to him. Not of the specifics, but that is why he attacked your family that night."_

"_And er, what prophecy was this?"_

"_Like I said I don't know the specifics, only that it concerned you and Voldemort."_

"_Oh." Was all Potter could say before she left._

_Cara wandered back to her compartment when she opened the door Draco was sitting looking smugly at her she paused just a moment before coming in._

"_Draco what are you doing in here?"_

"_Why, I can't check up on my own sister?"_

"_Not unless you want to play dress up I still have the pink dress with me."_

"_SHUT UP!" he yelled before calming down, "No one needs to know about that."_

"_Oh, really?" a new voice said from the door. "You know Cara you have to tell me more about the time you got Draco into a dress." _

"_Hello Blaise." she said courteously to the boy in the doorway. "What brings you to this neck of the train?"_

"_Your brother never met up with us, that's what."_

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes?" he asked cautiously, "What is it Cara?"_

"_Get out of my sight and don't let me catch you snooping in on my life again." She turned to Blaise, "Now, about that dress . . ." She couldn't finish as Draco jumped up,_

"_Okay we're outa here come on Blaise." he said running to the door threw it open grabbed Blaise's arm and raced out._

"_That's a good boy!" she taunted after him. A minoute later there was a knock on her door she groaned gt up and went over to it._

"_What now?" she yelled throwing it open to see Potter standing there, "Oh hi Potter."_

"_Hey Malfoy." he said solemnly._

"_Did Weasley and Granger abandon you?"_

"_No, they started arguing and I didn't want to be in the middle of it so I left."_

"_And you came to me why?"_

"_I saw your brother running out, but just out of curiosity." She saw a look in his eyes that said he was still quite peeved at what she said about Dumbledore._

"_What were Granger and Weasley arguing about anyway?"_

"_Him being lazy and not doing his summer homework. Gosh we aren't even home and she's nagging us about it already."_

"_Well, I've already got it done, and turned in." at his inquisitive glance she continued, "I went to the teachers and asked what the summer homework would be. Snape was quite peeved that I turned it in early." at his inquiring glance she got angry._

"_I don't have to explain every bit of my life to you, you are not my brother and I don't even talk that much to him." she looked around for a minute then realized that there was something wrong._

"_What's up?"_

"_A transmitter spell, my brothers." she stopped for a second, got close to the spot and yelled, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR MOTHER AND FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" When he didn't come she used her magic to reverse the transmitting spell and listen in on his conversations._

"_. . . Can you believe she's talking with Potter?"_

"_You are so dead Draco, just wait until she hears that you called her a blood traitor bitch . . ." came another voice._

"_She'll never find out, Father wanted me to keep an eye on her anyway."_

"_But Draco, girls have their ways of finding things out you know." Blaise's voice spoke. Cara fumed, no she was pissed at her brother._

"_Excuse me Potter, but I have a brother to kill."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ah, the ride home after first year. Cara really thought she had become her brother's boggart after that. He had gotten off the train with two black eyes, a bloody lip, and a broken arm. Of course Cara had gotten off the hook when she told her father what he had said.

Now it was about 3 and ½ years later and Draco was still being a prick except around her. She used the same spell she had used on the dog she now knew as Fluffy, the gamekeeper's three headed dog to keep him in line, but it didn't always work. Today however, she and Draco were to be brought before the Dark Lord. She did have some history with him, having met him in her first year. She had defied him though and he had not been pleased. But give her a break already, she had been a first year a stupid almost 12 year old girl not the girl she was now. She knew the truth but saw no way out of the greeting she was going to get.

"Children, bow before your master, the Dark Lord." Lucius said as he brought them into a circular room.

"Why should I bow to a low-life power-hungry moron?" she asked.

"Cara!"

"What did you call her Lucius?"

"Cara, milord, my daughter."

"Bring her forward."

"I'm not a puppy dog, though I did meet Fluffy, real big, and really scared of me. That's why he's so nice to me."

"I almost feel bad for it." Draco murmured.

"Shut up Draco." she said slightly louder. She did move forward without her father guiding her.

"Proud, are we? Ah, yes, I remember that defiant streak, back in your first year." Cara gulped, she did not want her father to know about that. "Such a stupid girl, just like your mother."

"My mother is not that stupid," Cara said and then stopped for a moment, "Okay maybe you are right on a few counts." Lucius hung his head and sighed, the girl was going to get him killed.

"You may go. All except you Lucius."

"Finally I get to stop looking at the ugly snake." Both her and Draco took their leave and their father stayed behind.

"I am most displeased with you Lucius, I have learned of how you threw away my diary, the one I told you to keep explicitly safe. And of Narcissa's plan, the girl is too defiant, kill her at once."

"As milord wishes."

-------

"What do you think the Dark Lord had to say to Father?"

"Probably about my arrogance." Cara told her brother. The door flew open at those words and she was flung up against the wall.

"Draco, get out of here." Lucius ordered.

"What's going on Father?"

"None of your business Draco, now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you back here." Draco scrambled out of the room obeying his father.

"You ungrateful Potter wench. You just had to inherit your mother's defiant streak. _Avada Kedavra_." Seeing the green light flying toward her, she jumped to the side, it barely missed her.

"What are you doing Father?"

"I'm not your father. _Avada Kedavra_!" She dodged the killing curse again. This time the curse hit the wall behind her and blew a hole in it. He advanced on her and she dodged spell after spell until he was right in front of her. He started another spell but she got to it first.

"_PER TALEA!" She yelled the spell in a panic. Instead of simply cutting his throat like it should have, the spell sliced his head clean off of his body. It had been a spell she had invented to slice the throat of her owl. She couldn't help it, the bird had been nearly killing her by dropping heavy packages on her and then pecking her. "Oh, shit. What have I done?" There was a knock on the door and as the door opened it revealed her mother._

"_Lucius? Is everything alright, I heard an explosion." Suddenly Narcissa saw her husband's body and her daughter covered in blood with her wand out. Before Narcissa could get her wand out Cara had ran and jumped out of the hole in the wall. _

_----_

_After the incident at the Manor, Cara got on the Knight Bus. She got herself a seat and paid for a trip to London when the gravity of the situation hit her. She had killed her father, she would be a criminal in the wizarding world by the next day. Where would she go? She hadn't been on for a few minutes when a familiar voice caught her by surprise, and was one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment._

"_Cara? Is that you, what happened?"_

"_Killed . . . Father . . . Ran . . . Gonna be . . . Murderer." Cara finally choked out and started rocking back and forth. _

"_What?"_

"_Stun me."_

"_What?"_

"_STUN ME GRANGER!" The last thing Cara saw was Hermione Granger lift her wand and mutter words and then all was black._

_----_

"_Is she stable Poppy?" a kind grandfatherly voice asked._

"_Yes, Albus, she just seems to be in shock. From what Miss Granger says she said that she had killed her father, has anything been reported about Lucius Malfoy's death?"_

"_Not that I know of but I shall see if . . ."_

"_Albus! The ministry is in an uproar." another voice joined in._

"_What is it Kingsley?"_

"_Malfoy is dead, reported by his wife, seems to have been their . . ." a pause, "Oh . . ."_

"_Seems the story coincides. But why remains the question."_

"_I'm glad to have that arse off the streets." the voice, Kingsley, said._

"_Well Albus, she's coming around." the voice of the school nurse said, "If you'll excuse me I must get back to my hospital wing." Cara opened her eyes to see several people hovering over her. And she screamed loud and ear-piercing._

"_Where am I?"_

"_In order for me to tell that, I must know that you are indeed not on Voldemort's side Miss Malfoy."_

"_I killed my father . . ."_

"_We know, but why?"_

"_It was an accident, he was trying to kill me. He came out of a meeting with Voldemort fuming and told Draco to get out of his sight. After he was gone he . . . He told me . . ."_

"_It's okay child, take your time, we are in no rush."_

"_He . . . He called me an ungrateful Potter wench." Cara said, "But that doesn't make sense."_

"_I believe it just did to me." Dumbledore said, "What not many knew was that Harry Potter had a twin sister. After the attack in 1981, the girl went missing, we knew that since the bodies of Lily and James were in almost perfect condition, that hers should either be, or she would still be alive. We found the charred remains of an infant body."_

"_So . . ."_

"_I believe you Cara, are the child once known as Lila Cara Potter." Dumbledore told the girl, "How we never found you, I do not know, but I should have noticed that a fake certificate had been posted."_

"_But my letter was addressed to Ms. C. A. Malfoy, not Ms. L. C. Potter."_

"_The Malfoy's were clever enough . . ." The door burst open._

"_Why the hell was it that no one noticed that Cara Malfoy looked exactly like Lily? Minus the red hair." _

"_Uncle Sev?" she inquired._

"_Cara? No, this can't be . . . Albus, how is it that not even I noticed this. I was looking through Potter's memories, and came across that Halloween. The Malfoy's had followed the Dark Lord thinking that it would be a trap, and came across her. Narcissa wanted to raise her to follow the Dark Lord."_

"_No, this is just a dream, I didn't kill my father, I'm still at home . . ."_

"_Why would you dream of us, my dear child?" Professor Dumbledore asked her in a kind voice._

"_Because I'm officially going crazy."_

"_Really?" Snape asked, "What of me?"_

"_I don't know?" she shrugged answering his question._

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't choose to dream of you even if I was going crazy."_

"_Ahem!" Dumbledore interrupted. "The question is now, what do we do. Do we tell Harry, and have it turn out that she is not his sister and they did kill her, or do we not tell him and risk his wrath."_

"_Has anyone ever told him of the fact that he did have a twin?" Snape asked the rest of the occupants of the room._

"_Uh, I didn't." Dumbledore said. "Until now there wasn't a hope that she survived. I didn't think that I should bother him with the fact that he did have a sister."_

"_So he had to find out in my lesson?" Snape almost bellowed at Dumbledore, "Why couldn't Black or Lupin tell him?"_

"_Sirius was the first on the scene or so we thought, and couldn't find her, he thought she was dead. Remus, he . . ."_

" _. . . was out of the country at the time and still thinks that to this day she is somewhere dead doesn't he."_

"_I believe so."_

"_Hello . . . I'm still right here . . . Isn't there a way to tell if I'm a Potter or not?"_

"_Hmm, yes, I wonder, give me just a second." Dumbledore left the room. Snape turned to her._

"_Cara, what really happened at the Manor?"_

"_Father sent Draco out of the room after the meeting with Voldemort and then called me an ungrateful Potter wench and proceeded to use the Killing Curse. I dodged it and asked him what he was doing. He told me he was not my father and used the killing curse again, after that he grabbed me by the neck and held me up against the wall. I used the spell I invented to slit my old owls throat as it would not stop hunting me." she choked, "I must have put too much power behind it, as it sliced clean through his neck and severed it." She felt tears fall down her cheeks and wiped them away._

"_I think that Albus is back." Snape said all of a sudden. The door opened to reveal the Headmaster._

"_Ah, here we are, I cast the same charms and used a drop of Harry's blood. By putting your blood on this rock, if the wards build up then you shall be related to him on his mother's side, therefore discounting that you would be a Malfoy to begin with."_

_Cara looked hesitantly at the rock, and then conjured a needle. Dumbledore looked at her as she pricked her finger and let three drops of blood fall onto the rock. She healed her wound and then looked at the rock. Just as she was about to open her mouth, there was a flash of fire and the rock disintergrated under the power, and what was left was 2 spots of blood floating around in a circle._

"_Dear Lord, that . . . That was the reaction the wards should have put on when I put Harry with his aunt, not the disintegrating but the flash, but they only silently hummed on. This is perfect, the wards are unbreakable." Dumbledore said. "Let me be the first to say this, it's good to see you again Lila."_

"_But you only saw me a few weeks ago."_

"_I know my child, will Lila do or do you wish to still be called Cara, it was your second name after all."_

"_Being called Cara might attract the wrong attention, but it's the name I'm used to."_

"_Cara, if I might add, what of your schooling?" Snape asked, "You do need to go back but you can't go back as Cara Malfoy. You are a wanted fugitive thanks to Narcissa."_

"_Then I'll go back as Lila Potter. I mean I'm still me, all I'm changing is my name."_

"_We'll change your hair color as well, Cara, we'll change it to any color you wish."_

"_Uncle Sev," she started, "I know, that my original hair color is black but do you know what hair colors my family had?"_

"_Your mother had red hair, her parents had brown hair, and your father had the black hair as did his father, and his mother had a fiery red, much like your mother just brighter."_

"_I see, since I could either go brown or red, what do you think I should choose?"_

"_Well, I can put a glamour on your hair to make it that color, and you could see what you like, but I think red would do you good."_

"_Really then lets see that one first." Snape flicked his wand and a small spell shot at her. Moments later she went to the mirror in the room. Her hair was now a fiery red, and fell just a bit further down her back than she was used to. _

"_Sorry, the only person I've seen that hair on was your mother, so I had to picture it like hers."_

"_Well you should stop looking at my mother's butt in your memories. I think you made it a little too long, I can't imagine she liked it this long." Cara told the Potions Professor.._

"_I don't know why I put up with you."_

"_You don't have to, you aren't my real godfather after." Snape let out a barking laugh._

"_That's right, the mutt gets to deal with you!" he exclaimed. Before Cara could retort to that, Sirius Black walked into the room._

"_Uh, did you say something to me Snape? Cause I could have sworn you just called me your usual insult, mutt."_

"_Uh, Black, don't you have somewhere to be?"_

"_Uh, nope, you kind of saw to that a couple of years ago. I'm now officially stuck here with little to no company."_

"_Well we can change that for you." Snape murmured _

"_Oh yeah? How you going to do that?" Black asked_

"_hm. How should I put this?" Snape asked, "Black meet your goddaughter."_

"_My what?" Black asked. Snape pointed over to Cara standing at the mirror , "Lilly?"_

"_Hardly!" Cara rolled her eyes, "Try Lila."_

"_Lila?"_

"_Yes, you know as in Potter's missing twin." Black looked at her for a second before the full statement of what Snape said hit him._

"_YOU FOUND HER WHEN NO ONE ELSE COULD?" Black nearly screamed._

"_Well for starters, she wasn't that hard to find, she was a sort of public figure."_

"_Really now . . ."_

"_Betcha it will surprise you."_

"_Nothing can if Dementors can't make me give up."_

"_Okay, don't say I didn't warn you . . ." Snape said but was interrupted by Cara._

"_For most of my life, I was known as Cara Alexis Malfoy." she plainly stated. This simple sentence, caused a big reaction. First, Sirius' jaw dropped, then he fainted, and Snape, of all people, cheered on the reaction. For a few moments nothing else happened until Sirius got up, then he started to freak out._

"_THAT CANNOT BE LILA, THE MALFOYS WOULD NEVER HAVE TAKEN A HALFBLOOD IN, AND YOU KNOW IT SNAPE!" Sirius yelled._

"_They did it, Sirius, to turn me against Harry, and make me a Death Eater. Fa . . . Lucius told me I had my mother's defiant streak, and Voldemort told me I was a stupid girl just like my mother." _

"_BUT MALFOY IS DEAD!"_

"_AND WHO DO YOU THINK KILLED HIM?"_

"_Oh, why?"_

"_He tried to kill me, plain and simple, I put a little too much power behind my spell."_

"_I'd say." Snape said, " You cut his head clean off."_

"_YOU DID WHAT?"_

"_Um, cut his head off, with a spell I'd used to cut my owl into pieces."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Well you'd tempted too. He nearly took my arm off." She told the two adults, and then pulled up her sleeve to show them the nearly mangled elbow that she had had Madame Pompfrey fix. _

"_Ouch, and your owl did that?"_

"_Stupid owl." she said, "Now do you see why I killed it."_

"_Owl sounds good, I'd especially like it as a dog."_

"_A dog?"_

"_Shit?" Sirius said, "You didn't know about that?"_

"_Uh, no what are you an unregistered Animagus too?"_

"_Yes, wait . . . Too!" Sirius exclaimed. Cara grinned and immediately transformed into a small dog like animal._

"_A coyote?" Snape asked. Cara snarled and snapped at him playfully, but still seeming angry. She changed back into a human and started laughing at her professor._

"_Betcha didn't expect that." she said._

"_Just like your father you know, he was the one who first did the Animagus change out of the three Marauder's who did it. I begged him to help me with it, and then we had to help Pettigrew with it as well."_

"_James Potter was an unregistered Animagus?"_

"_Yep, a stag, we called him Prongs."_

"_Enough family history, I'm getting sick of hearing about Potter Senior." Snape growled. Sirius shook his head but dropped the subject._

"_How are we going to introduce me to my brother, even though he's known me for the last 5 years." Cara said, "I mean to him I was just a Malfoy, not his sister." They all turned to Dumbledore who had quite an innocent look on his face._

"_What? I haven't done anything . . . Lemon drop anyone?"_

"_That's just the problem Dumbledore." Snape replied with his usual sneer on his face. "You didn't do anything, you left the task of telling Potter about his family to other people, of whom the memories might have been a little too painful." Cara looked at the headmaster to realize that he was slowly backing away toward the door._

"_What's the matter Professor, scared?" she asked with an evil grin on her face._

"_Oh, boy, am I not going to like this." Dumbledore replied and suddenly seemed to act as if he feared for his sanity._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cara was watching over Dumbledore as he wrote out a _letter_ of invitation to his office, addressed to Harry of course.

_Harry:_

_I would like to speak with you about a rather personal matter in my office. The password for tonight only will be Lila Cara._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_-----_

Sitting at the High Table Dumbledore wondered if Fawkes had delivered the letter to Harry yet but he wouldn't know until after dinner.

Then suddenly Fawkes flew over Dumbledore's head and dived toward Harry clearly wishing to smash into him.

"Whoa!" Harry ducked and Fawkes shot passed Harry and crashed landed on the dinning table in front of a first year.

"Is it dead?" The boy poked at Fawkes while the girl next to him made a face. The boy continued to poke at Fawkes until the phoenix screeched and nearly bit the boy's finger off.

"Gotcha you stupid bird. How many times has Dumbledore told you not to flame above the tables?" The bird looked oddly at Harry for a second, screeched and burst into flames. Moments later he reappeared in the aisle and dive-bombed toward the Great Hall's floor. "I don't think so Fawkes." Harry said, "You and I both know that playing dead wont work for you. You burst into flames when you die and are reborn."

Fawkes looked up at Harry and jumped up. The bird seemed to look around and then flamed away. He reappeared moments later and excreted over top of the unsuspecting boy, followed by the missive that he had. Harry picked it up and quickly read it. Pausing at the password. Dumbledore's password was usually sweets, maybe this was meant to be a private meeting.

Harry looked over to Dumbledore just in time to see him shake his head and put it in his hands as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

"Bloody bird," Harry muttered.

----

"You are sure he received the note?" Cara asked for the thousandth time as she paced around Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, I am sure, as soon as he arrives we will move to Headquarters, I will take you Cara, as I have not given you the secret yet."

"Fidelius?" Dumbledore nodded, "Stupid bloody charm started this whole mess."

"I quite agree with Ms. Potter, Dumbledore." a portrait said, "While the Fidelius Charm hides the place from eyes, it does not from memory. You could still find it if you knew the area well enough."

"I am aware of that Phineas. The Fidelius I used on Headquarters is a modified that erases the memory of the location." Dumbledore told the portrait. There was a knock on the door, "Enter." the door opened to reveal Harry Potter.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore said, even as Cara turned away. "We will be heading to Headquarters for this dicussion, as it is vital that we keep this information quiet." Harry nodded, "You will be going by Floo, I have to take our visitor as she does not have the secret."

"I see Sir." he answered. Cara watched her brother walk over to the fireplace mutter something and disappear in the flames. Dumbledore then turned to her, and gestured for her to grasp his hand.

"What are we doing sir?"

"Apparating, I assume you know all about it."

"Yes, but Lucius never really took me or Draco, but don't we have to go to Hogsmeade? she answered. Dumbledore shook his head, "As Headmaster, I have certain privileges." , and she grabbed on. There was a quick squeezing sensation as though she was being pulled through a tube, and then it stopped. She looked around to find that they were in a park surrounded by a fence. Dumbledore was rummaging through his pockets when she caught sight of him. Moments later he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Read it quickly and memorize what is on it." he said. He handed her the piece of paper.

"_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place?_" Cara read, softly but outloud, "Isn't that . . ."

"Wait till we are inside, to prevent others from listening in." They walked forward, and the house magically appeared from between the two houses. They walked up the front steps and hurriedly inside.

"Now can someone tell me what is going on that I would have to come here Professor?" Cara nearly gasped in fright. Her brother had just walked in the hallway.

"To the kitchen, I assume that Sirius and Remus are waiting for us?"

"They're in there if that's what you are wondering. No one else is though."

"Good, the less that know the better." The walked through the hall and down the stairs into a fairly large kitchen. Once they were all inside Dumbledore sealed the door and waved his wand over it. "Impenetruble Charm, never know who might be listening in."

"Now, what is this about Albus." Cara recognized their 3rd year Defence Professor. In her opinion he was the best at what he knew, but publicly she had to renounce that as she was supposed to be a Malfoy and they don't like half-breeds.

"Sirius, did you not explain to him already?"

"I just barely got here Albus, Sirius pulled me in here and told me to wait." Lupin said.

"Ah, I see, well now, as many now know Lucius Malfoy was murdered at his Manor earlier today. It was reported by his wife to be a figure similar to their daughter, Cara. That unfortunately was true, what was not witnessed by Narcissa was the self-defence."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort ordered her killed, and Lucius to do it." Dumbledore said, "And now we know why."

"Why was it."

"Because Cara was never a Malfoy to begin with. She was kidnapped the same night Voldemort fell."

"What are you getting at Albus?"

"Cara Alexis Malfoy once went by another name, but she herself did not know it. However, during young Mr. Potter's Occlumency lesson, Severus found a particular memory, of that night. After Voldemort fell, the Malfoys came up the ruined house and found Cara. In her crib."

"No . . ." Remus said, "No, it can't be, she was under our noses this entire time and we gave up looking for her?"

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Harry, there was a reason we never told you this before. We didn't want to get you upset as we believed her to be dead, but you had a twin sister. Lila Cara Potter, or more commonly known now as Cara Alexis Malfoy."

"I HAD A SISTER AND YOU NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF TELLING ME?" Harry shouted, "DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MY WHOLE FAMILY!?"

He calmed down for a second, as Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You do have her now Harry." Sirius said, then he gestured to Cara who took off her hood.

"Hey Harry." she said.

"But you had . . ."

"I know but Uncle Sev, and don't get mad at me for saying that cause he has been an uncle to me this entire time, thought that we should change my hair color as I am planning on going back to Hogwarts, just not as Cara Malfoy, but under my true name."

"Oh." Harry said, "But why red?"

"Just looked better on me, I thought." she said, "Dumbledore wanted to just sort me and have you find out after I got back, but, we kind of overruled him, Sirius didn't want you to destroy half the school just because you got angry at how things were kept from you. I mean look at the room around us right now." Harry looked around gulping as went. His little anger spout had nearly ravaged the kitchen.

"I told you Snape!" Sirious suddenly exclaimed, "You owe me."

"Crap." Snape hung his head as he handed sirioius a bag.

"You tow bet!?" Harry asked

"Yeah on you destroying the kitchen." Sirious smiled, "And I won."

"No imean you two….." Harry paused, "Wait when did Snape get here?"

"I can honestly say you are unobservant and Spoiled." Snape yawned

"But you weren't here…. DID YOU JUST CALL ME SPOILED!?"

"See you're whinny two just like your father." Snape sighed as if it were so obvious it should hit him in the face.

"My father was not whinny." Harry said, but Sirius interrupted.

"I have to disagree there Harry. James was a bit whinny, especially when your mother turned him down thirty times a day."

"Mutt . . ."

"What Bat?"

"Stop taking my side, I love being on the opposite side of the conversation from you." Snape whined, "It takes away from my greasy git image if a former Gryffindor, especially a rival of mine, is agreeing with me."

"Men. Irresponsible, whinny, inconsiderate, and most of all slobs." Cara sighed, "Would you two stop arguing on agreeing."

"B . . . but . . ."

"NOW!"

"Uh, mutt she's all yours." Snape almost made it out of the door when he had to stop to take off the charms. Cara hit him with a prank spell that she had developed over the years. One that started with a mild version of a shocking curse. The next step required that a member of all of the houses of Hogwarts be in the same room. Unfortunately for Snape there just happened to be such conditions. The result: red and gold spiked hair, green and silver skin and gold and blue robes.

"CARA!"

"Well that worked out nicely."

"No bat I think she's still your problem." Sirius whistled innocently.

"Watch it Sirius you never know if you'll wake up in a pink tutu over the Hogwarts lake, with everyone watching."

"I can see why you want to get rid of her bat."

"I heard that."

"Um, no you didn't."

"Riiight. Professor, are you sure she's my sister?"

"As sure as the sun rises in the east Harry."

"Snape was just a bonus, a few names too early." Cara spoke up, "First was you, Harry, then Hermione, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, and then Sirius provided I could ever find you."

"You're not going to really put me in a pink tutu are you, right?" Cara smirked, only turning and walking away from the table. "Right?" She left the room, "RIGHT?"

"I think you're in trouble mutt."

"I think so too."

------

The twins arrived back in Dumbledore's office, via the Floo Connection. Cara brushed herself off while Harry picked himself up off the floor.

"I hate Flooing." he told his sister.

"Then why do you do it, you moron."

"Um, cause I can't apparate."

"Whatever." Dumbledore entered the room walking behind his desk. He reached up on the shelves and pulled down the Sorting Hat. "No, no way not again."

"Why, Ms. Potter?"

"That hat hates me." The Sorting hat glared at her, but as Dumbledore turned to it, it pulled a blank face.

"We will be going down to the Great Hall, less suspicion if you were introduced and sorted in front of the school." Dumbledore explained.

"Fine.." Cara sighed as the hat resumed it's glaring

"You're right.." Harry whispered to her, "That hat does hate you."

"Come along Potters." Dumbledore snickered as he led them down the staircase, "It's dinner so we can sort you right now Lila."

"As long as it means that hat stops glaring at me." Cara sighed, The room fell silence as Dumbledore walked in with the sorting hat followed by the two Potters. Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermine, while Cara continued to follow Dumbledore.

"Ah, students welcome back from the winter holidays. I trust you all had fun." The hall fell silent. You could hear a cricket chirp from outside. "Alright, then, a little history lesson, if you must. Everyone knows about the Potters, and their boy, Harry, the Boy-who-Lived. What is not commonly known, is that Harry was not a single child. He had a twin sister, named Lila Cara Potter. On that night 14 years ago, we arrived at the Potter's home to find it in ruins, the only person we found alive was Harry. We searched for Lila as much as we could, but alas, our search ended in vain. However, in light of recent events, the murder of Lucius Malfoy by his own daughter, we found her wandering the area around Malfoy Manor. Please welcome Lila Cara Potter wherever she might end up." Cara walked up and put on the Sorting Hat.

_Ah, Ms. Potter, how long I have waited to say that._ the hat spoke in her mind. _now . . ._

_Just put me back in Ravenclaw, you know you want to be rid of me as well._

_True, but my job is to look at your personality, lets see, too intelligent for Gryffindor, kind of a loner, that won't do for Hufflepuff, now you have ambition and cunning, but . . ."_

"JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID HAT!" Cara looked out and saw her former brother looking up at her in fright, and curiosity.

_Fine, Fine, I still believe that you will do the best in "RAVENCLAW!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cara took the hat off and handed it back to Dumbledore. She glared at him and then walked calmly down to the table she needed to be at. Taking her usual place people immediately began to swarm her, not caring that she didn't want the attention.**

"**So, you're Harry's sister?" An older Ravenclaw girl asked. Cara recognized her as Cho Chang, the snobbish girl who supposedly was his girlfriend. **

"**So, what of it, he's just my brother." She wanted to burn the Sorting Hat for putting her with these prats who thought knowledge was everything.**

"**Well, I'm his girlfriend, so stay out of my way." She said snobbishly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just cause."**

"**Just cause isn't an answer, why?"**

"**Cause you might mess something up?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause you're his sister."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm not going to answer that."**

"**Why?'**

"**Cause its disturbing."**

"**Why?" Thankfully, before it could get any worse (for Chang that is) someone interrupted. **

"**Hey, Potter," Cara almost didn't reply, as she recognized the voice.**

"**What?"**

"**Maybe you wont make the same mistakes your brother made, I'm offering you my hand in friendship."**

"**And if I don't want it?" Cara said, she turned to face Draco and gave him a cold glare. "What my brother does is of no concern to me, and as far as your friendship goes . . ." she saw his face rise in happiness, ". . . you can shove it so far up your arse that no one will be able to get it out."**

"**Well, have your way Potterette." Draco said with his usual sneer, walking back to the Slytherin table. **

"**Did he just call me what I thought he called me." she said in a seething tone, she looked over to the Slytherin table and pulled out her wand. It had been put under a glamour to prevent suspicion, and jerked it. The entire Slytherin house raised up in the air upside down.**

"**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY STOP THIS AT ONCE OR I WILL PUT YOU IN DENTENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR HOGWARTS LIVES!"**

"**But, Professor, it wasn't us, for once." One of the twins said back.**

"**Yeah, Minnie, it wasn't us, you have our wands until after the dentention tonight." the other one said, "Though that would be an excellent prank to pull wouldn't it Fred?**

"**I thought I was George, aren't you Fred?"**

"**No, I'm George you're Fred, remember."**

"**Dentention for disrespecting a professor, Messers Weasley." the sickeningly sweet voice of Umbridge floated in. Cara stuck her wand to the bottom of the bench and had it continually swing the Slytherins back and forth, and up and down. **

"**Uhhhhh, I'm getting sick up here." a Slytherin called out.**

"**OUCH! The candle's burning my butt." another cried out. But just then Umbridge came near Cara.**

"**Your hands, Miss . . . Potter." Cara put her hands up in the air. "Your wand."**

"**What wand? I haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, Madame, Professor Dumbledore was going to have someone take me tomorrow to get my stuff, this uniform is just an extra being lent to me."**

**Umbridge looked at Dumbledore as if to confirm this, she opened her mouth. "Is this true, Dumbledore, this . . . Girl does not have a wand. Why is she even here?"**

"**It is as she said Delores, she is being taken tomorrow to get stuff." Dumbledore said, "She wanted to be sorted and then taken to get her things. I found myself unable to deny her that."**

**Umbridge was fuming, "Hogwarts does not accept late or transfer students." Cara rolled her eyes, which Umbridge did not notice, "I'm afraid she will not be able to attend . . ."**

"**Madame Umbridge, it is not your decision to admit students or to turn them away, and if you are trying to do so because of who her family is, remember this, she has not known Mister Potter since they were but a year old. They had no memories of each other. Furthermore, she will have extra lessons to catch her up with her classmates, we cannot have a student fail the O. W. L.s here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told the fuming Defence professor. "Miss Potter, your Head of House will accompany you to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Cara looked up at the Head Table locating Flitwick and then turning back to her food.**

"**Besides, Professor, how could I do that, I've been locked in Malfoy Manor's dungeon for um, how long Professor?" Cara feigned forgetfulness.**

"**14 years, my dear." Dumbledore supplied**

"**Are you sure sir? It sure seemed like a lot longer than that." she said, acting curious. Umbridge fumed at the teenage girl and stalked away, only to stop to interrogate another student. Before Dumbledore could head her off, the Slytherins above had stopped moving and all of them made retching noises, and vomit fell on the heads of Cara's enemies, including Umbridge. Then they all fell down to the ground.**

"**MY BUTTTTTTT!" The voice of Draco Malfoy.**

**------**

**The next morning, Cara rose early and quickly scrawled a note. **

_**Draco,**_

_**Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower after you finish lunch.**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Cara**_

_**Cara almost put down Lila, as she had gotten it in her mindframe to write that so that her professors didn't find out, those that didn't already know anyway. She however just put her middle name down and walked to the Owlery. Or at least meant to. She ran into her actual brother, on his way to the Owlery. **_

"_**Mind accompanying me to the Owlery, Harry?"**_

"_**What for, C . . . Lila?"**_

"_**Just to send a letter."**_

"_**To who?"**_

"_**You'll find out, Astronomy Tower after lunch, tell Dumbledore to be there as well." she hissed, as another student walked down the hall.**_

"_**Oh, um, Lila, do you need help finding Professor Flitwick's office?" Harry spoke up.**_

"_**That would be helpful to know where I am supposed to go." She said**_

"_**Then follow me." Harry sighed**_

"_**Very well Brother." Cara smiled as he led her down the hall, "The owlery Harry."**_

"_**Ya I know." they passed by Professer Flitwick's classroom and headed out side it would seem they were heading toward Hagrid's place but instead of turning left the went right following the path to the tall building.**_

_**-----**_

"_**Ah Lila at last." Flitwick spoke from across he classroom when she and Harry walked in Cara tried to smiled but it didn't really work out.**_

"_**Well Lila now you know how to get to Flitwick's class I'll go now."**_

"_**Thanks Harry." she said dismissively without even a sidewards glance at her brother**_

"_**Well my dear are you ready to go and get your wand?" Flitwick asked**_

"_**Can't wait." Cara skillfully hide the annoyance from her voice he was treating her like a brainless first year which in his eyes she was.**_

"_**Then shall we get going?" he was trying to sound enthused but Cara could tell he wasn't.**_

"_**I guess so." She smiled but it was more a grimace luckily Flitwick didn't notice**_

"_**Alright then follow me Miss Potter." Flitwick rose from his seat and scrambled across the room Cara was struggling not to laugh he was so short that when he ran he only got so far.**_

"_**Yes sir." **_

"_**Come into my office we'll go by floo powder… oh yes you have no idea what that is sorry my girl."**_

"_**Actally sir that's how I got to Hogwarts."**_

"_**Oh well then come on." Flitwick smiled then began he headed to his office and Cara followed slowly so he could keep up with her long strides.**_

"_**So where are we going Professer?" Cara asked reminding him that she was supposed to have no clue but he didn't know anything yet.**_

"_**Oh yes Diagon Alley." he answered as they retched his fire place.**_

"_**So I throw the floo powder down and say Diagon Alley?" Cara asked playing it up**_

"_**Yes.. You go first dear." Flitwick said, "then when you get there step out of the fire place and off to the side to wait for me."**_

"_**Yes Professer." Cara said getting a little sick of the charade. So she got the floo powder from Flitwick and stood in the fire place.**_

"_**Say it very clearly." Flitwick instructed having already forgotten she had used floo powder before**_

"_**Diagon Alley!" Cara spoke clearly and she began spinning very fast and then slowed she guessed Umbridge was inspecting where they were going and Cara happened to see her peering threw a fire at her. She couldn't pass up the opportunity so before she started spinning she stuck out her middle finger to Umbridge and got the satisfaction of her startled but pissed off face. She then found herself in another fire place she quickly stepped out of the way for Flitwick was known for his flooing he couldn't land it even if he tried hard to do so.**_

"_**Whoa." Flitwick's voice came out before he did and he came out falling she gracefully caught him before he could hurt himself then acting embarrassed she put him down.**_

"_**Sorry.."**_

"_**Good catch." Flitwick praised, "That one might have really hurt."**_

"_**Uh…" Cara looked around then she realized how close she was to a table and caught herself before she laughed.**_

"_**Well now off to the wand shop." Flitwick said**_

"_**Where are we?" Cara asked **_

"_**The Leaky Coldren." Flitwick said the he turned to leave but was soon stopped by an old man Dumbledore Cara guessed**_

"_**Ah Filius." Dumbledore said," I must speak with you." he winked at Cara she Scowled back**_

"_**Ah Albus what a surprise." Flitwick said, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"**_

"_**Well.." Dumbledore began whispering to Flitwick **_

"_**My.." Flitwick's eyes widened with alarm and began whispering back with a sideways glance at Cara who was getting annoyed by the old men sharing their little secrets but sh knew they were talking about her.**_

"_**Could you do that for me Filius?" Dumbledore asked more loudly**_

"_**Of course Albus."**_

"_**I must go now good luck." Dumbledore turned and headed for the fireplace.**_

"_**Can we go now?" Cara didn't hide the annoyance from her voice this time**_

"_**Yes Miss Potter." Flitwick answered as he led her out and towards Eeylops owl Emporium Cara made a face as if someone had told her to eat something fowl.**_

"_**What are we doing here?"**_

"_**Getting you an owl according to Dumbledore you killed your last one."**_

"_**Did he tell you why?" Cara was sure now Dumbledore had told him everthing but why she killed the owl.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**THE DANG THING NEARLY KILLED ME!!" Cara shouted as Flitwick made a face at her.**_

"_**Okay but we're getting you a new owl." Flitwick said**_

"_**Fine but not one that's white." Cara said too many kids had white owls including both her brothers. It took them a while to find an owl that didn't hate Cara at first sight she ended up getting a gray and Black one that had less brains then a rock.**_

"_**Great choice Miss Potter." Flitwick said**_

"_**Are you kidding me?" She asked, "It has less brains then Pig!"**_

"_**Who's Pig?"**_

"_**Weasly's owl." Cara answered, "Pig is a little bit smarter then a rock this one is dumber then a rock either way their both owl morons."**_

"_**Well it was the only one that wouldn't attack you." Flitwick said**_

"_**That's because it's not smart enough to want to peck me."**_

"_**IT." Flitwick sounded annoyed, "Is a she."**_

"_**Oh yay now she can mate with Pig and raise their own owl moron family."**_

"_**Just name her already." Flitwick sighed**_

"_**Fine.." Cara thought for a moment, "Mewkiri ."**_

"_**Nice name for a pretty owl like yours."**_

"_**Ya a pretty dumb owl." The owl began cooing a song with it's happiness Cara hung her head the good thing was she had an owl the bad thing was she couldn't tease weasly about his owl anymore because hers was officially more stupid then his.**_

_**-----**_

_**Flitwick and Cara spent the rest of their time at the Leaky Caldron, after getting her some new robes and when he flooed back to his office they meet a very angry looking Umbridge.**_

"_**Greetings madam Umbridge." Flitwick greeted her**_

"_**Filius." She said, "Miss Potter gave me the finger on he little floo ride."**_

"_**Really now?" Flitwick soundd annoyed**_

"_**Uh what's the finger?" Cara asked hiding a smug smile and laughter **_

"_**Don't play dumb with me it will earn you a detention."**_

"_**I've been locked in Malfoy manner for who knows how many years I have no clue of most of these things so I'll ask again what's the finger?" She asked in the same sickeningly sweet tone as Umbridge.**_

"_**then explain to me Miss… Potter what you directed towards me while flooing?"**_

"_**I waved at you in grinned at you I don't see any harm in being friendly." Cara said**_

"_**Nore do I Umbridge now please I must talk with miss Potter." Flitwick siad**_

"_**Fine." She said sweetly Cara was trying not to gag as Umbridge passed her and paused, "you may fool them Miss Potter but you most certainly don't fool me." **_

"_**What do you mean Umbridge." Cara said putting on a baffled face**_

"_**I think you've overstayed your welcome." Flitwick told her. And knocked her back with a spell and slammed the door in her face.**_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**I'll be in trouble with that for later." he smiled in mock regret**_

" _**. . . I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, he will hear about this . . ."**_

"_**And she can go shove those complaints up his arse." Cara said, laughing.**_

"_**Its good to see you well."**_

"_**I know professor, I know."**_


End file.
